The Misfits
by ezriaeatspie
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a beautiful, misunderstood young woman, who later becomes known to the world as Miss Annette Rey. She had always wanted to become an actress, a star. And she had always wanted to be loved. Set in the 1950s & 60s. Arias character is based on Marilyn Monroe.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

 _ **Welcome, to The Misfits.**_

 _ **Chapter One - The Start Of It All**_

 _ **Four Years Ago**_

The year was 1946, and Aria Marie Montgomery worked against her best friend, Spencer Jill Hastings in an army base. They weren't a part of the actual army, of course, but they volunteered to clean metal bits.

Aria looked at her reflection, which was beginning to appear in the metal she was currently scrubbing. She smiled at herself. She knew she was somewhat pretty. With the dainty beauty mark laying on her right marionette line, and her full lips, and big, chestnut eyes. She had the longest eyelashes, and perfectly shaped eyebrows. They were pointed upwards, and most people considered them amazing.

She also had an hourglass frame. She was very proud of her looks. She was curvy in just the right places. She washed her face fifteen times a day, fearing breakouts and blackheads. She took care of her skin. She made sure of it.

Her best friend, Spencer, was also very beautiful. She couldn't deny that. Her and Spencer had been best friends since birth. Their mothers were best friends when they were both born. But Aria's mother was admitted to a psychiatric hospital in 1940, and Spencer's mother fell increasingly ill in the late 30s, and died in 1942. The two girls had been stuck together ever since. If people didn't know, they would think they were sisters. And they were. Not biologically of course, but emotionally and mentally.

Aria scrubbed harder and harder on the rusty piece of useless metal. Even though she hated this job, she got good pay, considering she was just cleaning metal for six hours a day. She got $10 every two weeks. That was decent enough to live on.

"You alright there?" Aria's dark haired friend chuckled, noticing Aria was becoming very frustrated.

"I'm doing _just_ fine," Aria replied with the utmost of sarcasm. Spencer stifled a laugh, and looked down at her shiny metal. "Yours is a bullet isn't it?" She questioned, nodding towards Spencer's work.

Spence nodded, before placing the now sparkling bullet down onto the wooden table which stood before the two girls. "What's the time?" She huffed.

Aria glanced down at her watch. "2:55pm, why?"

"Well, I was eavesdropping on a conversation between the boss and someone on the phone, and apparently Thomas Greene is coming in today, looking for some new models for his article in this magazine," Spencer exclaimed, her eyes brightening.

"What?!" Aria squealed, slamming down her metal on the table, causing every person in the room to give her a death glare. She gulped down, signalling to the other workers a simple sorry.

"Oh my God, when is he coming in?" Aria whispered with excitement.

"3pm. Five minutes,"

Aria started to panic. This could be her big break. She ran to the nearest bathroom to look at her appearance in the mirror. Her long, curly brown, almost black, hair ran down her shoulders and back, and it was silky as ever. Aria knew what to do to make her look even better.

She scavenged her pockets for her favorite bright, red lipstick and dark red lip liner. She went over her lips ever so carefully, and applied the lipstick on right after. This was just her color. She felt like a famous movie star when she put this special lipstick on. She felt fabulous.

She bunched up her long, dark hair and made some adjustments to her clothing. She tucked her dirty green army top into her trousers, which were the same shade of green, and sucked in, so she looked slightly thinner. She couldn't mess this up.

"Relax, Aria. You can do this," She spoke quietly to herself, and stood up straight with confidence. She was going to nail this. was going to love her.

She exited the bathroom in pride, and strutted towards Spencer once again, returning to work. She kept her eye on the entrance door to her right, and stuck her butt out more than usual. If she had to be adventurous to get Mr. Greene's attention, then so be it.

Five minutes later, and he still hadn't walked through the door…

"Are you sure he's coming _today_ , Spence?" The petite brunette acknowledged her friend. Spencer nodded in confidence, but didn't answer her. Aria huffed and started to loose hope. Maybe she really wasn't supposed to be the actress she always longed to be.

"Oh My _God_!" Judith, a fellow worker of Aria and Spencer's, squealed. Aria hadn't much of an opinion on Judith, and found her to be quite two-headed and obnoxious, where Spencer admired Judith greatly. No matter how hard Aria tried to like Judith, she found it impossible.

"Aria! _Aria!"_ Spence shook Aria's arm vividley.

" _What?_ " She answered in annoyance

"He's here! Mr. Greene is here! Look! He's going around!"

Aria's eyes darted up immediately, the excitement bubbling inside her once again. She started to shake and quiver, she was so nervous. Mr Greene wore a checkered suit with a 35 mm Leica IIIc camera hung around his neck, with the cap on the lens. He was carefully looking over all the girls in the room, and Aria soon became uncomfortable. She brushed it off, and stuck her butt out more and sucked in her stomach. She _couldn't_ blow this.

Greene picked out two girls, which Aria knew very well. Edith Marshall was the first one, and Aria considered her a close friend. She grew happy when Greene picked her as the first one. Apparently he was only going to pick three girls. Jeane Norman was the second one, and Aria didn't really have an opinion on her, much like Judith.

Greene studied every single girl in the room until his eyes landed on Aria. She made quick eye contact with him, her bright red lips curling into a bright smile. Greene thought she was the most beautiful girl in the room.

"You, over there in the far left corner!" He shouted, and for a minute, Aria thought he was signalling towards Spencer. The two girls connected their eyes in confusion.

"Who? Me?" Aria called back, pointing towards herself.

"Yes, you, Honey. Come with me," Thomas Greene nodded his head towards the door which headed into the next room, which Aria presumed was the room he was to hold a photoshoot.

Aria had never been so happy in her life. She could almost feel the tears of joy overwhelming her eyes. She had to contain her immature excitement, fearing Mr. Greene would see her as naive. She was so shocked she struggled to move. She stood there, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Go!" Spencer cried with happiness, shoving her friend towards the room. Aria woke up from her state of shock, and walked towards the next room. The girls she walked past congratulated her separately, Aria handing out multiple 'thank you's'.

She witnessed Edith and Jeane standing there with Thomas examining their faces close up. Aria pushed open the wooden door and stood against Jeane, becoming a tad uncomfortable when Greene's eyes didn't leave her face.

"Hi, sir," She whispered, waving her hand slightly. She had to make every movement she did subtle and graceful. Again, she had to nail this.

"Right, I want you to go first. Come with me, Doll," Thomas pointed towards Aria, and she followed him into yet another private room.

"Sit down there, Sweetheart," He said, signalling towards a chair that sat infront of a formal desk. _I guess I'm doing the interview first,_ She thought to herself.

She did as she was told, and sat down carefully into the chair, careful not to mess up any of her clothes.

"Let's start off easy. What's your name?" Thomas questioned, grabbing what seemed like a file sheet and a second piece of paper, which Aria presumed was a contract.

"Um, Aria Marie Montgomery," - she immediately scolded herself for letting out an 'um'. She had to be confident.

He made a sort of unsure face, like he was cringing. She started to wonder what was wrong with her name. "Age?"

"20 years, sir," Aria answered, with way more confidence. He nodded, seemingly happy.

"Date of birth?" He carried on.

"1st June, 1926,"

He wrote everything down on the file paper, and Aria kept trying to catch a glimpse of the sheet, but always failed. She started to move uncomfortably in her seat, wanting this to be over and done with.

But then the major question came.

"What's the thing you'd like the most?" He asked, leaning forward.

She sat in silence for a little while, but she figured she should just answer honestly and by the heart. "Well, the thing i'd like the most is to become a real actress," She nodded, looking down in hope.

"For that, we're going to have to make some adjustments,"

"Adjustments?"

"Aria, you're a beautiful girl, but to really make it in Hollywood, you're going to at least have a nose job and maybe have your chin fixed up," He announced.

Aria froze in time. _What?!_ Surely he wasn't being serious. She suddenly became super nervous and self aware, and she wanted to hide her whole face and body. She thought she looked disgusting. She hated her appearance, just by one little statement. She had always thought she was good looking, and many people had told her so, but it seems she was wrong. Mr Greene found her imperfect, so surely the whole of Hollywood would, too, if they saw her imperfections.

She didn't know what to do. She started to hyperventilate, but quickly calmed down, making herself aware that she was in front of a major agent, and she had to act strictly professional.

She desperately wanted to make it big, she had always dreamed of being a real actress in Hollywood, ever since she was a little girl. But, her childhood is not something she would dwell on, especially not now.

She looked back at Mr. Greene and hesitated before saying "What else?"

He smiled, and carried on. "Well, Aria Montgomery isn't a very...unique name. I'm suggesting a change,"

Aria suddenly didn't like her name, either. It now sounded disgusting. "Any ideas?" he suggested.

She pondered for a while. "Well, my mother's maiden last name is Rey… we could have that...and Aria could be altered into Annette...Annette Rey. How does that sound, Sir?" Aria suggested, picking at her thumb nail. She really wasn't sure how he'd react. It sounded good to her, even though she wasn't sure herself how to spell it. She'd have to ask.

"Annette Rey… Annette Rey. It's fabulous! I love it!" He almost yelled, and the brightest grin appeared on his well- structured face. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank God…

"You're also going to need to work on a few things like your voice and body structure, and definitely your hair. I think a lovely, platinum blonde would do you some good. I'll book you some vocal classes and sessions at the local gym, because honey, you need some work until you become Annette… She's almost going to be a second persona, but we'll work on that together throughout the years… But for now, how about the nose job and chin job. We need to work on those," Greene kept picking apart her imperfections bit by bit, and every bit he took apart and made stand out, Aria felt more uncomfortable with herself, and soon enough, hated everything about her. She couldn't wait to become Annette. It would be a more beautiful and perfect lifestyle for her. Like a breath of fresh air.

"Would these cosmetic surgery's help me in the future?"

"Most definitely!"

"Well i supposed I could go through with it… How about the hair?"

"Fantastic! I'll call the surgeon at dusk. And we need to use chemicals,"

"Won't that burn out my hair?!"

"Don't be silly. Come with me. You're going to be a star,"

 **Hi! So yes i've started another fanfiction oopsy daisies, but i'm leaving the other two fics where they are right now so i can concentrate on this one :) Aria's character is based upon Marilyn Monroe, which some of you may have gathered :) I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sorry, this chapter ISN'T proof read :) x**

 **-abbie 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, MARILYN MONROE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THE STORY APART FROM 'ANNETTE REY'**_

_**MASSIVE EXCLAIMER, PLEASE READ**_

 _Hey guys! So, before you read this chapter, please note i've_ _changed a few vital things, like dates and ages etc..._

 _In the first chapter, the year states it was 1946... i've changed this to 1943... Aria was 17 in 1943 and Ezra was 18..._

 _1943 | Van Nuys High School._

 _They both sat under the softly blowing oak tree, her head laying on his slightly fragile shoulder. They had been sat in silence for almost an hour, both enjoying the simplicity of their companies. He was delicately playing with her shoulder-length, free flowing brunette hair, leaving the strands to cascade down her face when he let go of it whilst picking up another strand and repeating the action. Her breathing was calmer than it had ever been before, seeking comfort in these simple, private moments they shared together. They weren't lovers, but oh, how they longed to be._

 **29th June, 1953**

 _"Jane Russell..."_

 _"And Annette Rey..."_

 _"They're just two showgirls off to sea to see the world, finding themselves caught up in all sorts of trouble... and situations..."_

 _"Making new acquaintances in the highest of places,"_

 _"In Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, 8:30pm, Friday,"_

The television advertisement roared through the quiet living room. A new upcoming film, starring two undeniably attractive women, it's aim to make money by luring thirsty men into the movie theatre. Another propaganda film. Ezra didn't get why the world had suddenly went crazy for these sort of films. He much preferred films with meaning, cult films. Films with secret messages in between the lines. I'm sure ' _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_ ' wasn't one of those films.

He had watched multiple films starring Jane Russell before... _The Outlaw_ was probably his favourite amongst hers. However, he had never seen a picture with Annette Rey before. Actually, that's a lie. Yes he had. She had had a small cameo in the films _The Fireball_ and _Clash By Night_. On the night of the viewing of _Clash By Night_ , he walked alongside men asking others ' _who was that sexy blonde_?' ; it seemed Miss Rey had impacted the public. He hadn't formed much of an opinion on her, though. He hadn't really focused on her much. As said earlier, he prioritised seeking the hidden meanings in films, rather than staring at the stars.

He wasn't even certain what she looked like. All he knew was that she had platinum blonde hair.

Ezra gazed at his small television screen. The advertisement was playing still. Multiple scenes starring Miss Russell and Miss Rey popped up. He had to admit, both women looked extravagant in their skin tight dresses. He shook his head and raised off of his cushioned seat.

He was a photographer. He specialised in photographing starlets and rising stars. The only major celebrity he had done a shoot with was Claudette Colbert, yet the pictures hadn't been published. Even though she had looked stunning in them, he had to admit it wasn't his best work.

There was one girl that he most desperately wanted to photograph. He had made the mistake of not doing so years ago. He didn't have a chance nowadays. He reckoned her beautiful, luscious brunette locks would shine in the camera light, and her bright red lips would look dazzling. In the years he _had_ known her, he didn't even catch one snapshot. Throughout the course of their friendship, they had one photo together, with her family, but the negative had gotten wet years ago, and it was frankly ruined. So as it stood, he had no physical memory of her, apart from the ones in his mind.

He strolled into the kitchen, a glass of mediocre tasting scotch in his hand. He brought the glass to his lips, and tilted it, letting the spicy, raw liquid soar down his oesophagus, a good burn travelling alongside it. He placed the glass on the marble kitchen side, and took notice of the liquor cupboard. He took a bottle of the same scotch he was currently drinking, and filled the glass up to the halfway point again. He looked at the beverage with utter hatred, but he couldn't resist downing another glass. He glanced at his watch. _7:35pm._

The letterbox opened and closed again. The paperboy had finally arrived. Ezra stumbled across the room and in the direction of the front door. On the carpet below him was a crumpled newspaper. He placed it in his hands and smoothed out the wrinkles. The headline was written in big, black, bold letters and it read,

 **'SEXY NEW BLONDE JOINS HOLLYWOOD'**

It was Annette again. Of course it was; this past week, Ezra hadn't been able to escape the name. She was everywhere. She had really made a name of herself. He wasn't sure if she had made a bad or good name. A picture of her lay beside the headline, her incredibly curly platinum hair resting above the shoulders, embracing her lovely facial structure. She was wearing a little black dress, from what Ezra could see, and long, possibly diamond, earrings. Her glance was interesting. She looked arousing. Her upward pointed eyebrows were settled on her forehead flawlessly, and her gleaming blue eyes looked to the centre of the camera. Her shining red lipstick was fine and her lips were pursed, probably due to the champagne which she was holding. She had a tiny, black beauty spot which rested on her cheek on the left side of her face.

 _(The picture in which I am describing is on the top of the chapter, in the image section)_

She looked oddly familiar, but he brushed it off. He took the paper into his cosy living room and sat down once again, in his soft armchair. He reached to the table next to him and grabbed his reading glasses. He skimmed his eyes across the page. Nothing super interesting. Just about her journey to Hollywood. If he was being brutally honest, he didn't really care. He flipped over to the next page and read on from that.

He was strangely intrigued by her character. He hadn't yet seen a photo which she wasn't dripping with sex. It was puzzling.

He suddenly had an urge to want to photograph her. Soon. He soon started wondering what her work address was. Maybe if he sent out a letter, her agent or whoever might allow him to do a photoshoot? This situation was crazy. Sure he had his attentiveness towards other minor celebrities, but that was after his own experience with them. He had never felt this strong of a pull towards one before. It confused him. He guessed that was the way she did her thing. Allured men in with her seductive glances, postures and outfits. He didn't like the way she did that.

Throughout the article, there were other photographs of her. Each and every one of them leaking with sensual feeling. He started to dislike them. He didn't mean to. He just thought that she could have at least posed for a shoot which was less seductive. To him, it wasn't a good look. He still wanted to photograph her, though. He bet he could make a lot of money from his captures.

He carried on studying the rest of the newspaper. He had always enjoyed the news, even as a child. He had his teenage years in the mid to late thirties into the early forties. During those times, the Second World War was ongoing, and he felt incredibly scared during that period. He didn't know why, though. He wasn't in danger. He used to read the paper on a daily basis, and so when he rented his own apartment, he paid 50¢ each week for a six day paper delivery. He carried on paying when he bought his first house four years ago.

He looked at his watch again. _8:58pm._ He usually went to bed at 9 o'clock. This was because he usually had busy days. Tomorrow, he decided, would be exceptionally busy. He had two main tasks;

 _\- Find Miss Rey's work address_

 _-Write a letter to Miss Rey's agent asking to do a shoot with their client._

 **HI GUYS**

 **oh...my...god...**

 **im SO sorry for the huge absence. School has been stressful as ever... but i promise, from now on, i will try and update as frequently as possible. it feels amazing to be back aha.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **-abbie**


End file.
